Player, or Nice Guy?
by Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x
Summary: Alice and Bella moved to forks, only to bump into the Cullen boys.Edward and Jasper are Players and Emmet is the only good one.Alice and Bella get a band together and write songs about players.Will the boys change for the newbies?Rated M for later chaps x
1. Chapter 1

About Me!

Bella POV

Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I am seventeen going on eighteen his September. My best friend in the whole world is Mary Alice Brandon. I prefer to be called Bella and she prefers to be called Alice. I have chocolate brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and have albino in my blood, so I am naturally pale skinned. Alice is pale skinned also, but she doesn't know why. Alice lived with me, has done for years now. We have known each other since kindergarten and have been best friends since. Her parents died when she was only six. They died from an animal attack of some sort. The police never really found the animal, but told Alice it was an animal anyway. She was six, like she would think anything of it. When her parents died, my father, Charlie, took her in and helped her with her loss. Helped what was left of her family make funeral arrangements and things like that. Alice's parents weren't exactly the poorest of people, infact quite the opposite. She was rich, and when her parents died, all of their money went to their only daughter. I have to say that she doesn't just spend it on fancy cars and big houses, but on lots and lots of clothes. Her parents were billionaires and kept half of their money in a bank account for Alice where she would be able to access it after her eighteenth birthday. It wasn't her eighteenth for another four months, but mine was just one month away.

Charlie was soon to be the chief of police in a small town named Forks. He got the job he has always dreamed of having, but having to move away from the city he always loved. Me, Alice and Charlie were moving away from the sunny city of San Fransico, to a small dreary town of Forks in the sate of Washington. Forks wasn't a very populated place. Charlie was happy enough so me and Alice didn't want to stand in his way and agreed to move with him to Forks. Mainly because he cannot cook, at all. Even a can of beans, he still burns them! Charlie is still a dad and a normal one too. He has short, dark brown hair with dark, old and timid brown eyes. At least I know where I get the eyes from. My Mom's eyes were sea blue.

Me and Alice weren't that keen on the move, but we weren't that against it either. We weren't keen because we would miss the heat, and our few friends. We had looked on the Internet, one night, for information about the new town we were going into and found that during the course of the year it had a total of 354 days of rain a year roughly. We weren't looking forward to the rain, at all. We weren't against the idea of moving because Alice and I have always been the adventurous type. Always looking for different adventurous to come around the corner. It would also give us a chance to see some other part of the U.S. and a chance to meet new people. We were always up for new things. Alice was always up for a chance to shop at a different mall each weekend.

Alice was crazy about shopping. When she first turned seventeen, the first thing she did was buy herself a black Aston Martin, very fast. She had already got her licence. She insisted on buying me a yellow Lamborghini Murcielago. It was very flashy for my liking but I guess I'll accept it anyway. After all she is practically my sister.

My mother died when I was a baby. She died from lung cancer, through passive smoking. Charlie made Alice and me promise never to smoke in our lives. We promised. I miss Renee. She was my mom and I loved her so much. But I don't remember that much about her, accept that I have her skin tone. But that's about it. Everythng else, is Charlie. The hair, the eyes, even the curls in my hair! Mom and Dad first met in Forks. Maybe we could meet some of my parents old friends?

[A/N I do not own twilight characters!!! :(

Please review!!!!!!!!! you see the little button .............. come on press the button it is that easy!


	2. Chapter 2

Settling In!

Bella POV

It was the day of the big move. Yey! I was still asleep when a very energetic pixie came barging in my room and started jumping on my bed, causing me to flop all over.

"Come on Bella! Get up! We are moving today! Get up! Get up!" Alice cried, while she jumped on my bed. Ugh! I groaned, not really being bothered to move.

"Aaalicce! Ferve morre minuttes!" I moaned, rolling onto my back. I really could not be bothered to get out of bed. The bouncing stopped and now I was scared. When the bouncing stops there are only two possibilities that were going to happen. One, Alice has vacated the room to go and get her symbols to bang together over my head. Or two, Alice has vacated the room to go an get either ice or ice cold water. You can see why I am worried at this point. The bouncing was only over for thirty seconds before I could hear Alice threaten me with a glare in her voice.

"Bella, if you don't get out of bed right now, I am going to go and get the water bucket!" Alice screamed. I opened my eyes as that got me fully awake now. Alice can be very scary when she doesn't get her way, so I tend to just let her get her way. I am smart and so is Charlie, and if you could get out of being freezing cold and soaking wet first thing in the morning, I would smart and obey the evil little pixie.

"I'm up!" I said, jumping out of bed.

"Good, now I have laid out your clothes in the bathroom, and hurry up! Charlie wants to leave in an our max!" She said in a cheery hyper voice. Seriously, who in the world can be that hyper in the morning. I turned to look at my clock on my dresser and found that it was, WHAT?! She better be joking! Alice had decided to wake me up at half past bloody six in the bloody morning?! I will let it slide, calm yourself Bella, you know how she can get. I told myself.

I walked into the bathroom to find a nice traveling tracsuit folded up on the desk in there. Did I mention that Alice feels that it i her 'duety' to make sure that everybody in the house dresses 'right'? Well she does. Let me give you some advice, if a certain Mary Alice Brandon asks to take a shopping trip with her, say no. Alice shops like there is no tomorrow!

I got dressed in a light pink tank top and a matching pair of sweat pants. It was okay for traveling in. I didn't like this on me though, so I changed into a baby blue flannel shirt and some blue wash jeans and my white trainers. When I walked out, Alice was there and she didn't look too happy.

"Beelaa! Why did you change?" She wined. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. Luckily for us, everything was already in the cars. Charlie was riding with Alice, and I was on my own! I couldn't wait.

I skulked downstairs to find Charlie burning toast! Seriously, when will the man learn not to touch any of the cookery items?!

"Dad, let me do it." I said, walking over to him and popped the toast and threw it away. He gave me a thankful smile and went to sit down at the table we weren't taking. In fact we weren't taking most of the furniture, the new house was already furnished.

"So Bells, you looking forward to moving?" Charlie asked me. I grinned at him and was just about to reply when Evil Pixie herself walked into the kitchen.

"Of course we are excited Uncle Charlie! Bella, why are you over there?" She chirped in. I gave her the look. She sighed and looked at Charlie who had started whistling show tunes innocently. "Charlie?" She asked. I laughed and nodded. The toast finally popped and I buttered it and passed it to Charlie who gave me a grateful smile.

When Charlie was done eating, and we were about to go, I grabbed some granola bars from Alices bag and a bottle of water and slipped them into my bag.

We got into the cars, and Alice sped off withing seconds. Oh, so it's going to be a race to see who can get there fastest hey? Just as I was speeding down after her, I got a call from her. I put my headset on and answered her call.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you?" Alice asked sweetly. I could just hear the smirk in her voice. I was just coming up next to her when I replied.

"Just passing by. Look to your left Pixie!" I giggled at her. When she looked, I gave her a friendly wave and sped off. Her face was priceless!

"How about a race? If I get there first, we are going shopping as soon as we get there. If you get there first, we'll do what you want. Do we have a deal, Bells?" Alice proposed. I laughed at her tone. It was so business like. I heard a little murmmer of 'Slow down Bells, I don't want to have to make you pull over.' I laughed then. We were just making our way outside of the city when I stopped for a red traffic light, with Alice's Aston Martin next to me.

"You have youself a deal Pixie." I said, a little too confident. "You do realise though that it is only an hour and a half in these cars right?" I asked her and she giggled a yes. The lights were changing. Amber . . . and . . . GREEN! We were off. I was the first to speed off. It was very fortunate that not many people were driving today, 'cause if they were, there would have been an accident.

An our later and I was still infront when it started to rain. Looks like where in the state of Washington. We had just gone through Seattle, and we were now racing towards our final destination of Forks Washington. I don't know how this happened, but when we passed the sign leading into Forks, Alice was no longer behind me, or in front. In fact, I couldn't see her at all.

When I turned onto the street of my new house, there parked outside my new home, were two cars. A police cruiser and Pixie's Aston Martin! WHAT, how did they get here before me?! I parked up outside, and got out of my car. I was not happy. A day shopping with Alice will feel like you are shopping for your whole life. I am NOT over exaggerating! I was met at the door by a very happy Pixie.

"Yey, I won! Bella, as soon as the cars are unpacked, we're going to Port Angeles." Alice squealed as I walked through the door.

"Fine." I mumbled, and walked away. Alice grinned at my 'enthusiasm'. When I walked in through the front door, I walked into a nicely decorated house. It had three bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and a family room. The walls were a creamy colour with a diamond pattern on it. All in all, the house seemed fairly nice. As promised, all rooms were already furnished. Alice and Charlie had already unloaded my things from their car and plonked it in a medium sized room. The bedroom was kind of a box room. It had enough room in it to fit a double bed, closet, desk/dressing table and a bedside table. The bed was quite comfy, and it had purple bed sheets.

I started unpacking and was done just before Queen Pixie herself, dragged me away and literally pushed me into her car and put my seat belt on for me. I was protesting like an ignorant child.

"I'm pretty sure I can do up my seat belt on my own Alice." I murmured when she slid into the seat next to me. She just smirked at me and then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Port Angeles wasn't that bad. Alice chose some amazing outfits for me and her too. They were gorgeous. The one thing that I don't get about my life, is that, whenever Alice takes me on a shopping trip, I always moan but end up thanking her for the awsome time shopping with her. She would always say, "Ya see Bella, shopping isn't all that bad!" Well, when I say she says, I kind of meant squeals.

We were now back from that very frightening shopping trip. We were there for FOUR HOURS!! Sometimes I wonder how the hell she can shop that long without getting so bored, but come on, we're talking about Alice here! We litterally just walked through the door, and so I slumped down onto the couch and put my feet up. Charlie was in bed as it was already past 11:00pm and he has to start work tomorrow.

The outfits we got were for the first week of school, even though it was halfway through the week. Oh well. I was absolutely nakered.

"Wasn't that a fun night?" Alice squealed as she jumped down onto my legs. Evil little Pixie! I screamed in my head. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's our first day of school tomorrow, and we don't want to be late now do we?" She said as she climbed off of me and up the stairs. I groaned and followed five minutes later. I hated being all alone downstairs. It creeped me out. As I climbed the stairs, I took my hair out of the bobble it was in and let it casscade down to the middle of my back.

When I was officially in my new room, I slumped down onto the middle of my bed and unbottoned my jeans. When I was in my night clothes, I layed down in my bed, under the nice warm covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was off in LaLa land.

My dream was amazing. There was a beautiful medow, and a beautiful girl and a gorgeous boy laying on the grass and flowers, just staring at each other, in their own little world. Neither of them doing or saying anything. Oh, what I would give to be in their possition, laying around like nothing else mattered, accept them. I had been having this dream for some time now, and the medow never failed to amaze me with it's beauty and quality of calmness.

Unfotunately, I was pulled out of my dream medow, when Grand High Pixie herself came into my room and started jumping up and down on my bed, trying to wake me up.

"Bella, get up! Come on! Get up! It's our first day of school! Come on! I have layed your clothes out and everything! I am so doing your make-up before you even try to argue with me, now Get Up!" Alice screamed. I groaned and turned over. I sneaked a glance at my alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. It showed that it was 06:30am. I swear one of these days, I will kill Alice! Although I know I never could kill her, it wouldn't hurt to try and shut her up once in a while. How the hell was she so hyper!? With one final jump, sensing that I was deffinitely awake, Alice jumped off of my bed and walked out of my room. Ugh, I hate mornings.

I got out of bed and started my morning routine. I got into the shower and let the hot water drip down my body. I washed my hair in my favourite strawberry shampoo, and rinsed. During my shower I was reminising over my dream. How much I wished I was the beautiful girl laying there with that beautiful boy. I conditioned my hair, and got out before the water ran out. Eventhough I was sure that Alice would have already had a shower, I wanted to leave her some hot water just in case.

I got out of the shower and dried my self before I got bombarded with Alice. She nearly toppled me over.

"Alice, please! I have just got out of the shower for god sakes! At least let me get dry!" I shouted. She just grinned at me before dragging me into her room. She was already unpacked? Fast little pixie. She sat me down in a chair, and started on my hair and make-up. I didn't even bother trying to argue, I knew I wouldn't get my way. Besides, she always made me look awsome!

When she was done with my hair and face, it took my breath away. My hair was in long, elaberate curls that casscaded down to the middle of my back, with some curls pinned back against my head. My make-up was simple. I had a faint pink eyeshadow, faint pink blush, black eyeliner and black mascara and pink lipgloss. It all blended together quite well.

Now that Alice had completed her 'masterpiece' as she calls it, it was time for me to get into my clothes. Alice had got it perfect for today. She chose a baby pink half sleeved shirt, that has a bit of clevage, with dark blue wash skinnies. I was going to wear my plain blue flats, that went perfectly with the outfit. I looked beautiful, not to be vain or anything. I wasn't exactly a vain person.

Alice was wearing a white flannel shirt, with a small black waistcoat on. She had blue wash jeans with her knee-high black leather boots that were sure to hurt her petite little feet. Her hair, as usual, was spiked up in all different dirrections. For make-up she had a light blue eyeshadow, with a tad of pink blush, black eyeliner, black mascara and pink lipgloss. All in all, we looked like runway modles. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Encounter**

**BPOV**

It was our first day, and after Alice had finally let us go after putting the finishing touches of our outfits on us, we climbed into Alice's Aston Martin and drove to school.

"So, remember we go into the office, get our scheduals, compare scheduals, and go to class. Got it?" Alice asked me in a stern voice. I sighed. "Bella." She said in an even more stern voice, and that can get a little creepy, and by a little I mean a lot.

"Fine got it! Can't we try to make friends? I don't want it to be just us two again, you know?" I said, trying to pout as good as Alice, but hey, she's the pixie not me.

"We'll see what kind of people are there. I just don't want you to get hurt like the last time. Your my big sis and I should be looking after you." Alice chirped. I looked at her in confusion.

"Shouldn't it be the other way round? Me taking care of you little sister?" I asked her playfully. She pouted, really I was only like a month older than her. Nothing crazy.

"Who cares how old we are?" She asked exasperated. "All that I care about, is finding a good group of people to hang around with, and maybe form a band. Me on drums, you lead singer and guitarist, and another person on bass. It would be fun. But it would have to be all girls an - " She was cut off of her ranting by a very annoyed me.

"Alice, can we just settle into the school first please. Give it a month at least before we start a band or anything. Please?" I asked her with the puppy dog pout that even Evil Pixie herself can't deny. She sighed before nodding. I squealed - yes, I Isabella Marie Swan squealed - with happiness as we entered the school parking lot. Wow, these cars are so bad compared to Alice's and Mine.

All students were staring at the car, some in awe and some in hatred. Our Aston Martin was by far the best car in the lot. Wait until they see my Porche tomorrow. Haha. I can see it now. Alice parked easily into a vacant space and switched the engine off.

When the engine was off, we both opened our doors and stepped out. I could see everyone in the lot looking over at us, that is except for three girls and three boys, who were each making out with one of the opposite sex. I heard a few wolf whistles towards me and Alice, but sticking to the rules, I showed no interest. Alice was playing her part smoothly. She was like a fairy on ecstacy. All hyper and happy. She needs to take a chill pill.

Alice walked around the car to meet me and we linked arms. We smiled at each other. Unfortunaely we had to pass the make out couples to get to the front office. Yey. You can sense the lack of enthusiasm I had there. Anyways, so Alice and I walked over to the front office, and as we passed the make out group, two boys heads snapped towards us as if they were on an elastic band. Weird.

They were both amazingly handsome. One had longish blond hair and was tall and muscular with a good sense of fashion. The second was beautiful. He had emerald green eyes, and the strangest coloured, tousled hair that was messed up from that stupid make out session. He was tall too. Too bad they were taken, Alice would have like the blond one for his fashion. I know, a boy with fashion doesn't come around everyday.

We walked into the office after giving the boys small smiles.

"Hi! We're new here. I'm Alice Brandon and this is Bella Swan. Can we have our scheduals please?" Alice practically chimed to the receptionist. The receptionist was a small plump lady who had a thing for purple. She was wearing a purple flowery long skirt, with a purple top and blouse and purple shoes! Yup, she definitely has a thing for purple.

"Of course dears. Here are your scheduals, map of the school and locker number and combinations. Your lockers are right next to each other. Have all of your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." She smiled to us as we took the things she said for us too.

We walked out of the office and into the school building. Boys were staring at us, and some wolf whistled. But we stuck to our little rule and paid no attention. We finally found our lockers, but they were infested. That's right, the beautiful bronze haired guy was making out on my locker, with a completely different one had blond hair with brown streaks instead of the flat blond that we saw earlier. Man I hate him already, and I don't even know the guy!

I looked over to Alice who had also seen this, but her eyes had been diverted to her locker. On her locker was the blond haired guy, you know the one with fashion sense. He was making out with this black haired girl, while before he was making out with a brown haired girl. Again, I hate him before I even know him.

Alice looked over to me with hurt in her eyes. Then as quickly as it came, the hurt face was gone and an evil glint in her eyes, that I knew too well for my own good, appeared. She linked our arms again and literally dragged me to our lockers. It looks like they hadn't noticed us yet. Me and Alice cleared our throats at the same time. All four heads snapped up.

"Like, can we help you? I mean, we were totally like busy. So can you just, like, leave us, like, alone?" The flat blond haired girl said in her stupid nasily voice. It made me shudder.

"Now now, Jessica. No need to be rude." The bronze haired guy spoke before I could reply. His voice was like music. So calm, and flowing like Mozart. Wow, I need to get out more. He looked at me and smiled. The blond haired guy was staring at Alice so much that it made me uncomfortable.

"Um, we're sorry for interupting your second makeout session with your second girl, but would you kindly do us a favour and shift your sucking-of-faces to a different location? I don't think we need your saliva contaminating our lockers. Thank you." I said, in my sickly sweet voice. The boys and the girls looked astonished that I would talk to them like that.

"Your lockers? Which ones?" The blond haired guy asked Alice mainly.

"The one that your leaning on." Alice replied, rolling her eyes at the wink he gave her.

"It's the same with me, now shift you slutty little asses before I make you!" I nearly screamed in the girls face. It was funny to watch her cower back into the Bronze haired guy and see him push her away. She pouted what I think was supposed to be in a sexy way. Ew, that just totally ruined my day.

"How dare you call us sluts, you little whore! Do you know who we are?" Jessica screamed in my face. Alice was standing there with a smug look on her face, while onlookers were looking astonished at her words, while shocked by the fact that her words didn't hurt me one little bit.

"Um, maybe one I was speaking my mind, and two I was just saying what you are. You two are male sluts, and you two are just the normal kind of slut, as in the stupid plastic wanabees, who wear too much make up that they haven't seen their true skin colour since they were seven, and so desperate to get attention that they suck the faces off of any boy who is willing, just for attention. Now please, if anybody in this hallway thinks I am wrong please do tell me, because I know that I am right 'cause I have hated girls like you since freshmen year, and because I used to be one but then I changed because everybody hated me. Now if you think that these boys actually 'love' you, then try saying that to the girls they were sucking faces with before school in the parking lot." I replied exasperatedly. Everybody cheered, while we pushed them all out of our way to get to our lockers.

The sluts walked off acting sexy, and not doing a very good job of it. I looked at my locker comination 29-02-96 easy enough to remember. I twisted the nob on my locker and it opened up.

I started pimping my locker. On the door I put a portable mirror and a little make up holder for my lipgloss, eyeliner and mascara. Every girl only needs that much. I also put up some pictures of me and Alice with Charlie and some with Renee. I also pinned up one of the songs I wrote. It's called _'You and I both' _**(AN/: it is really a Jason Mraz song but just pretend that she wrote it k). **I settled my books in my locker and heared the locker next to me being opened.

I turned to see who had opened the other locker and wish I hadn't. In the locker next to mine was the one and only Bronze haired git. Joy.

"Hey, thank you for getting her away from me. Your a life saver." He chuckled as he leaned into his locker to get his books. Ugh, why me?

"I didn't do it for you hot lips. I did it so that I could get to my locker. And another thing, don't waste your time trying to get me, 'cause you will find yourself waiting for a bloody long time." I sneered in his face. He looked shocked. I hadn't looked in his eyes yet, but when I did, I wish I hadn't. He was bloody dazzling me! But his eyes were the most amazing shade of green. And he was gorgeous. Aww well, he shouldn't be such a player. I snapped out of it by Pixie dragging me away and slamming my locker shut.

**APOV**

After I had finished putting the finishing touches on mine and Bellas outfits, I dragged her out to my car and drove us to school.

When we got there, everybody was looking at my car. Hah, wait till they see Bella's tomorrow. Oh, will they stare! When the engine was off, we both opened our doors and stepped out. I could see everyone in the lot looking over at us, that is except for three girls and three boys, who were each making out with one of the opposite sex. I heard a few wolf whistles towards me and Bella, but sticking to the rules, I showed no interest. Bella was playing her part smoothly.

I walked around the car to meet Bella and we linked arms. We smiled at each other. Unfortunaely we had to pass the make out couples to get to the front office. So Bella and I walked over to the front office, and as we passed the make out group, two boys heads snapped towards us as if they were on an elastic band. Cool.

They were both amazingly handsome. One had longish blond hair and was tall and muscular with a good sense of fashion. God, he was so cute! He was so gorgeous that I was jelous of the girl he was kissing a minute ago.I mean,that is a huge thing for me, I had never been jelous in my life! The second was handsome. He had green eyes, and the strangest coloured, tousled hair that was messed up from that stupid make out session. He was tall too. Too bad they were taken, Bella would have like the bronze haired guy. He was good looking too, bt not my type. Me? I would love the blond fashionable guy. I know, a boy with fashion doesn't come around everyday.

We walked into the office after giving the boys small smiles.

"Hi! We're new here. I'm Alice Brandon and this is Bella Swan. Can we have our scheduals please?" I chimed to the receptionist. The receptionist was a small plump lady who had a thing for purple. She was wearing a purple flowery long skirt, with a purple top and blouse and purple shoes! Yup, she definitely has a thing for purple. I like purple, I know that we are going to get along fine, that is if she wears any other colours other than purple.

"Of course dears. Here are your scheduals, map of the school and locker number and combinations. Your lockers are right next to each other. Have all of your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." She smiled to us as we took the things she said for us too.

We walked out of the office and into the school building. Boys were staring at us, and some wolf whistled. But we stuck to our little rule and paid no attention. We finally found our lockers, but they were infested. That's right, the handsome bronze haired guy was making out on Bella's locker, with a completely different girl. This one had blond hair with brown streaks instead of the flat blond that we saw earlier. Man I hate him already, and I don't even know the guy! I feel sorry for Bella though.

Bella looked over to me and I guess she had also seen this, but instead of me looking at Bella, my eyes had been diverted to MY locker. On my locker was the blond haired guy, you know the one with fashion sense. He was making out with this black haired girl, while before he was making out with a brown haired girl. Again, I hate him before I even know him. He was a player, just my damn luck!

I looked over to Bella with hurt in my eyes. Then as quickly as it came, the hurt face was gone and an evil glint in my eyes, that Bella knew too well for her own good as she would never get out of bed on time, appeared. I linked our arms again and literally dragged poor defensless Bella to our lockers. It looks like they hadn't noticed us yet. Me and Bella cleared our throats at the same time. All four heads snapped up.

"Like, can we help you? I mean, we were totally, like, busy. So can you just, like, leave us, like, alone?" The flat blond haired girl said in her stupid nasily voice. I hated her for her crimes against fashion. I mean, that skirt totally doesn't go with that blouse!

"Now now, Jessica. No need to be rude." The bronze haired guy spoke before we could reply. Bella looked captivated by his voice. I nudged her side. The blond haired guy was staring at me so much that it made me uncomfortable. But still, he was good looking but he was a player so hands off, Alice Brandon.

"Um, we're sorry for interupting your second makeout session with your second girl, but would you kindly do us a favour and shift your sucking-of-faces to a different location? I don't think we need your saliva contaminating our lockers. Thank you." Bella said with attitude. The boys and the girls looked astonished that the 'New Girl' would talk to them like that.

"Your lockers? Which ones?" The blond haired guy asked me mainly. I smiled. He winked at me.

"The one that your leaning on." I replied, rolling my eyes at the wink he gave her.

"It's the same with me, now shift your slutty little asses before I make you!" Bella nearly screamed in the girls face. It was funny to watch her cower back into the Bronze haired guy and see him push her away. She pouted what I think was supposed to be in a sexy way. Ew.

"How dare you call us sluts, you little whore! Do you know who we are?" Jessica screamed in Bella's face. I was standing there with a smug look on her face, while onlookers were looking astonished at her words, while shocked by the fact that her words didn't hurt either one of us a little bit.

"Um, maybe one I was speaking my mind, and two I was just saying what you are. You two are male sluts, and you two are just the normal kind of slut, as in the stupid plastic wanabees, who wear too much make up that they haven't seen their true skin colour since they were seven, and so desperate to get attention that they suck the faces off of any boy who is willing, just for attention. Now please, if anybody in this hallway thinks I am wrong please do tell me, because I know that I am right 'cause I have hated girls like you since freshmen year, and because I used to be one but then I changed because everybody hated me. Now if you think that these boys actually 'love' you, then try saying that to the girls they were sucking faces with before school in the parking lot." Bella replied exasperatedly. Everybody cheered, while we pushed them all out of our way to get to our lockers.

The sluts walked off acting sexy, and not doing a very good job of it. I looked at my locker comination 14-02-10 easy enough to remember as it was the same date as valentines day. I twisted the nob on my locker and it opened up. It was big enough for me to fit my books and everything in. I saw Bella putting a mirror up and decided I would do the same. We had the same accessories for our lockers, except mine was pink and Bellas was red. I looked over towards Bella and saw that she was talking with the bronze haired player.

My locker suddenly snapped shut and I jumped nearly ten feet in the air. I turned back to my locker to find that it was being blocked by the Blond Haired God. He smiled a dazzling smile at me and my heart fluttered like it was set on fire and trying to escape.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Cullen. What did I do to be able to meet such a beautiful girl like yourself?" He asked me. His voice was like bells. Oh and his eyes, I could just get lost in them. Alice! Focus! You are NOT allowed to fall for this guy! You know what happened to Bella! I screamed to myself. I quickly snapped out of it before he realised that I was off in some daydream land.

"I'm Alice, that's my sister Bella. Nice to meet you. Nice to say goodbye to you. Got to go." I replied in my bored voice eventhough I wasn't bored at all.

I turned around to find Bella sneering at the Bronze haired guy. Hah, his face looks like he was shocked as if he had never been turned down in his life. Maybe he hasn't but I think I better save Bella now. I grabbed Bella's elbow and dragged her towards our first class, English. Eventhough we could feel eyes on our backs, watching our every move, we didn't turn around to face the Players again.

**A/N: Please review! I really like doing these stories if I know that people are reading them, but how do I know if your reading them if I don't get any reviews?**

**You see the little button, all you need to do is press it and say if you liked it or if you think that I should stop! thank you!**

**I luv you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been a while since I last updated! I have been very busy with things so please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine as I do not own Twilight as much as I would like to.**  
**Enjoy! And R&R! xxxxxxx**

**Lessons**

**Bella POV**

When we we were finally away from our lockers, I turned to Alice.

"Why did you just yank me away from my locker?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes at me before speaking.

"Well, I could see that first, they were players, and second, that they were both trying to get us, but I'm sorry, they are so not going to get us. Now, I heard what you said to that guy, and if he wasn't such a player, I'm sure two would suit each other perfectly. But he is, so you wont." She sighed. I sighed. "Lets see what lessons we have." She said while holding her hand out waiting for my schedule. I passed it to her and she started comparing.

**Bella Schedule:**

1st Period: English

2nd Period: Spanish

3rd Period: Gym

4th Period: Free Period

5th Period: Music 6th Period: Algebra

Lunch

7th Period: Biology

8th Period: Drama

"Your schedule isn't that bad, I suppose." Alice mused. She quickly turned her focus on her schedule.

**Alice Schedule:**

1st Period: Italian

2nd Period: English

3rd Period: Gym

4th Period: Free Period

5th Period: Music 6th Period: Art and Design

Lunch

7th Period: Chemistry

8th Period: Drama

"Hey at least we get four periods together. It's not all bad Ali." I tried to reason with her. She sighed once more and agreed that she would see me 3rd period. We said our goodbyes, and headed off into the crazy world that is Forks High.

I soon found my English class and saw that only four people were already there. There were the two sluts from earlier. Yeah, the ones who were sucking faces with Player Edward and Player...Whatever his name was. They glared at me as I walked to a seat at the back and near the window.

After five minutes, the class was full and the teacher strode in looking like he had just finished doing stuff in the close with someone. Hmm, is the teacher gay? After all, two minutes after he came in, Edward strode in with a small smile on his face. Eww, he did not need to give me that image. As soon as he came in, he went straight to the back of the room where his skank was waving him over. He sat down and literally pulled her on top of him. I looked away, disgusted that the teacher would allow that sort of behavior. It was rude and disrespectful. The teacher acted like there was nothing going on!

"Okay kids, we have a new student with us today. Her name is Isabella Swan. Would you like to say a few words about yourself Isabella?" He asked, with a smile on his face. Seriously, how old was this guy, 38? I mumbled an okay and stood up, and all eyes were on me. Even Edward's.

"Umm, Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. Umm, I just moved here from San Fransisco, err, my sister is Alice Brandon. My Father took her in from when she was six. I like to read and sing, and think my life is going pretty okay considering the events of _my_ life." I said it all in a monotone voice. I sat back down and sunk into my seat.

The lesson started out as a lecture and then it went from a lecture, into watching the start of 'Romeo and Juliet'. I have always loved this film and book. It is such a romantic story. The way their love is forbidden, that's true love. I could never find true love, I'm not pretty unlike Alice. She is beautiful, next to her I am just plain. Plain old Bella.

After english I had Spanish. Yey. I was walking towards the Spanish class, listening to my music looking down, when I bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw Edward standing there with a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you mind moving please, your in my way." I asked him in the most impolite voice I could manage.

"Of course Bella, but should you talk to somebody like that when they have been so nice to you?" He asked. Again, I rolled my eyes.

"Nice? Yeah right. I don't think that sucking faces with a slut on my locker is classed as being nice." I replied in an icy tone and walked passed him. He was stood there stunned. It was so funny.

I walked into Spanish, and the same thing happened, only this time, there was no Edward, thank God. I introduced myself and then it was onto the work.

I was dreading going to Gym. I was so clumsy. I fall over thin air! But to my dismay, I was walking down the hall, toward the gym when, once again, I bumped into something.

I looked up and saw those smoldering emerald eyes. I sighed and straightened myself up.

"You know, we should stop meeting like this. I think it's becoming a habit actually." He said, with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and stepped around him. He pulled me back and kissed me on the lips without warning. I pulled back and slapped him so hard across the face that I left a red mark! Ooops, Oh well, he deserved it, even if it was nice. He looked at me shocked, and I could hear the shocked gasps coming from the other students. I ran into the gym and started to get changed. Alice came in and started to change next to me.

"Why so tense Bells?" She asked. I sighed.

"Edward decided to kiss me around five minutes ago. I slapped him. It was funny really, 'cause everyone was so shocked and everything." I added a small chuckle at the end. She sighed and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Come on, we need to get changed. Gym isn't going to pass itself, even if I am the clumsiest of us all." I laughed, while Alice gave me a knowing look and laughed with me.

We walked out o the changing rooms and into the gym. Oh yey!

"Hey Bella, looks like you've made two friends." Alice murmured pointing to the two sluts. "I forgot their names, you know 'cause they're not important enough. What are they?" She asked in a jokey kind of way. I put on a thoughtful look.

"Hmm, I don't know Alice." I smiled as I looked back at her. The gym teacher blew her whistle then, so we couldn't carry on our little game. We giggled as we got separated into different games of volleyball. I looked over to Alice who was playing like a pro as usual, and saw that she had an evil glint her eyes that just screamed 'Evil Pixie'. I smirked and dodged a ball as I heard Alice squeal.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. I looked over to her. "I've remembered their names!" She yelled in that squeaky voice of hers. I smirked.

"What are they Ali?" I replied. Everybody as looking at us as if we were crazy! The Evil glint was in both our eyes, but more potent in Alice's.

"Skanky and Skankier!" She said while pointing to each of the girls. We all laughed, and the caoch was wanting to laugh so much, but contained it. Alice and I were on the floor laughing hysterically as we watched the two girls storm out of the gym and into the locker room. When they were out of sight, we got back to the games for five minutes before coach blew her whistle to signal the end of the lesson. So we all made our way back to the changing rooms.

When Alice and I got to our lockers, we heard some snickering and saw two pairs of feet running around the corner away from the lockers.

We looked at each other, puzzled, and shrugged. We opened our lockers, only to scream at the contents. Our clothes were ruined! They had PAINT on them! Oh, they took it too far this time! I looked over at Alice and saw that she was red with fury. She grabbed my arm and dragged me, with our stuff, out of the changing rooms while still in our gym clothes. We ran to our lockers, ignoring the cat-calls that Alice was getting.

When we were at our lockers, surprise surprise, Skank and Skankier were making out with Player 1 and Player 2. I saw Alice tear Skank away from Player 2 and slap her so hard that I could feel the heat oming from where it was red. I followed her lead and tore Edward off of Skankier and slapped her silly, before punching her in the gut. Edward being the stuck up prick that he is, thought it was about him.

"Hey, now ladies. Bella, if you want me, then you will have to wait your turn." He said in that smug little voice of his. Me and Alice scoffed together.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm only repaying a favour. And now I am going to unleash my ultimate weapon on you, and if you don't want to get hurt, I would stand back." I threatened as I saw Alice glowering at them. I smirked and stood back as Alice took her anger out on the sluts.

"HOW DARE YOU COVER OUR CLOTHES WITH PAINT! THESE CLOTHES ARE DESIGNER, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. IT MEANS REALLY REALLY EXPENSIVE! CUSTOM MADE BY MYSELF AND PUT ON THE TOP LINE IN THE FASHION INDUSTRY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE OUTFITS COST TO MAKE? THEY COST MORE THAN YOU ARE EVEN WORTH! But then that makes it seem like I shop in charity shops. If you EVER touch mine OR Bella's stuff again, you will wake up, with no hair ANYWHERE! That means, no armpit hair, which I can see that you have a forest of, no leg hair, no eyebrows, no eye-lashes and no hair on that ugly little plastic head of yours! Now, YOU two better STAY OUT OF OUR WAY! Or you will pay twice as badly!" And with that, Alice grabbed a bag from her locker and slammed it shut. "Bella, Bathroom, Two minutes." And then she stormed off to the bathroom, and everyone looked at me.

"Don't think that she is lying, trust me. That girl may be small, but she is evil when she wants to be. Well, got to go! Bye!" I ran down the hall and into the girls bathroom, where a furious Alice was trying to get the paint out of our clothes. It's a good job we have a free period now.

**Alice POV**

Me and Bella walked out into the gym, having changed for the promising subject. Well, promising for me anyway. Bella knows that she is bad at sports, she's just too clumsy for her own good. I am so glad that the boys didn't have gym with us.

God they were so annoying, even if the blond was cute. No Alice! Stop thinking like that! I shook my head to get rid of the disturbing yet probing thoughts about Jasper the Player. Hmm, if only. But that Edward guy, he needs to sort out his priorities. I mean, the looks he was giving Bella were freaky. I mean, his eyes were filled with lust and something that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

But then when I wasn't there, he decided to KISS HER! I was like, WHAT THE HELL? I think she likes him, but doesn't want to show it in case IT happens again. I don't want to see her get hurt again. She looked so frail, and heart broken when it happened. I promised myself that I wouldn't let her go through that again. Not on my watch!

"Hey Bella, looks like you've made two friends." I murmured pointing to the two sluts. "I forgot their names, you know 'cause they're not important enough. What are they?" I asked, playing a game that only we knew. Bella put on her fake thoughtful look. I was trying my best not to laugh, but with years in school productions with Bells, made it so much easier.

"Hmm, I don't know Alice." She smiled as I looked back at her. The gym teacher blew her whistle then, so we couldn't carry on our little game. We giggled as we got separated into different games of volleyball. I started playing the game the only way I knew how. Like a Pro of course! But my mind wasn't really in the game, and I am sure Bella knew that from the evil glint I had in my eyes that just screamed 'Evil Pixie'. I hit a spike and it hit the ground, so that was a point to my team. Then something came to me and I squealed.

"Bella!" I squealed over the loud noise of people slapping the ball. Bella looked at me with a smirk on her face. "I've remembered their names!" I yelled in that squeaky voice of mine.

"What are they Ali?" She replied. Everybody as looking at us as if we were crazy! The Evil glint was in both our eyes, but more potent in my eyes, maybe because I am the most sadistic when it comes to hurting people who we both hate. Hmm, I will have to look that up.

"Skanky and Skankier!" I said while pointing to each of the girls. We all laughed, and the coach was wanting to laugh so much, but contained it. Bella and I were on the floor laughing hysterically as we watched the two girls storm out of the gym and into the locker room. When they were out of sight, we got back to the games for five minutes before coach blew her whistle to signal the end of the lesson. So we all made our way back to the changing rooms. I was still laughing when we got to our lockers, but something didn't feel right.

As we reached our lockers, I heard faint snickering and saw two pairs of feet running around the corner and out of sight. I wondered if I had imagined it. But I hadn't.

We looked at each other, puzzled, and shrugged. We opened our lockers, only to scream at the contents. Our clothes were ruined! They had PAINT on them! Oh, they took it too far this time! I was red with fury. I grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her behind me, with our stuff, out of the changing rooms while still in our gym clothes. We ran to our lockers, ignoring the cat-calls that Bella was obviously getting.

When we were at our lockers, surprise surprise, Skank and Skankier were making out with Edward and Jasper. I tore Skank away from Jasper and slapped her so hard that I could feel the heat coming from where it was red. I heard a second slap and saw that Bella had followed me i the actions and had torn Edward off of Skankier and slapped her silly, before punching her in the gut. Edward being the stuck up prick that he is, thought it was about him. Jasper was just standing there shocked, before trying to dazzle me with his smile. Although I do have to say that it is a very nice smile, and those eyes-_Whoa there Alice! Stop it!_ I saw Bella talk back to Edward in a way that said I was about to release my anger on them. And so I did.

I walked so that I was next Bella after telling Jasper to get out of here. Okay! I care about him! But I still hate him for what he is! All I heard then was that Bella was about to let loose her weapon of Mass Destruction on them. Now I don't know what that means, but I think she meant me. So here I go.

"HOW DARE YOU COVER OUR CLOTHES WITH PAINT! THESE CLOTHES ARE DESIGNER, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. IT MEANS REALLY REALLY EXPENSIVE! CUSTOM MADE BY MYSELF AND PUT ON THE TOP LINE IN THE FASHION INDUSTRY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE OUTFITS COST TO MAKE? THEY COST MORE THAN YOU ARE EVEN WORTH! But then that makes it seem like I shop in charity shops. If you EVER touch mine OR Bella's stuff again, you will wake up, with no hair ANYWHERE! That means, no armpit hair, which I can see that you have a forest of, no leg hair, no eyebrows, no eye-lashes and no hair on that ugly little plastic head of yours! Now, YOU two better STAY OUT OF OUR WAY! Or you will pay twice as badly!" And with that, I grabbed a bag from my locker, a bag which held spare clothes for myself and Bella if ever needed, and slammed it shut. "Bella, Bathroom, Two minutes." And then I stormed off to the bathroom, waiting for Bella to show up so that I could put her in the cute dress I saw and bought for her.

As if on cue, Bella stormed through the door of the bathroom and saw me trying to get the paint off of one of my most prize designs. I mean, it was competition worthy!

"Bella, please put the dress on, and those shoes. It will look fabulous on you." I said, while holding the outfit in front of her eyes. I am so glad that it is free period and not a lesson. Bella sighed, and for once without protest, took the dress and shoes, and took them into a cubicle where she would changed. The dress she was wearing was beautiful.

It was white with black and red roses dotted around it. It was knee length, and a V-neck with short sleeves. And the shoes were white one and a half inch heel stilettos. When she came out, she was about to complain, when I put a hand up to her.

"Bella, you look gorgeous! Edward is going to flip when he sees you!" I squealed, completely letting loose on my mouth.

"What are you talking about? Edward doesn't like me, and he's a player." She tried to get out of it. Not gonna work with me hunnie.

"Bella, sis, do you see the way he looks at you? Player or not, he likes you and you like him. You said he kissed you right? Well what did it feel like?" I asked her. I could tell that she was blushing, even though I was in a cubicle getting changed myself. I was wearing a pair of dark navy-blue skinny jeans, a white fitted flannel top, and a pair of white flats.

"Um, I guess it felt okay, but it was wierd too. Not wierd as in bad wierd, but wierd as in electric wierd. I don't know, but I know that nothing is going to happen between me and Edward, mainly because I am not going to let myself get hurt like that again. And anyways, you've got Jasper to worry about. He likes you too, AND you like him." She pointed out.

I walked out of the cubicle to touch up my make up, and re-do Bells hair. I was thinking half up and half down. Yeah, that'll work. Wait, did she just say Jasper liked me? Eep!_ Get a HOLD of yourself Alice!_

"Jasper does not like me. If he liked me so much, then he would stop being such a player." I reasoned. She nodded.

"But then it would be the same with Edward, if he really liked me. But he doesn't 'cause he hasn't." With that, the bell went to signal the end of free period. "Lets get to music, Ali. Lets show them what we can do!" Bella said being a little too enthusiastic. We walked out of the bathroom with our arms linked, and headed towards music. We noticed the looks we were getting from the boys and the girls. It was unnerving, but we both made each others confidence go up a notch whenever we're together, so it was easy.

**Anyone's POV**

Little did Alice and Bella know, that while they were in the bathroom, they were not alone. There was always a cubicle locked in the bathroom while they were in there and it only opened when a beautiful blond stepped out. She had heard everything that the two girls had said about each of the boys, and was intrigued. She decided that she would talk to them about it at home, as she was after-all, Jaspers sister.

**[A/N: Hey, please read and review! I need reviews people! In the next chapter there may be more than the thre POV's that were in this chapter! Please R&R and I will love you all forever! Thanks!**

**Jessie Cullen 101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told**

**Rose POV**

As soon as this day was over, I was going to go home and have a nice hot shower. After third period, I went straight to the bathroom as usual, and re-did my make-up. While I was in there, I heard the door slam open and a girl groan in frustration. I quickly hid in one of the stalls and locked it quietly. I could hear mumbling coming from the outside of the cubicle, and then some water being furiously turned on. I peaked over the top for just a few short seconds and saw a small pixie like girl in her gym clothes, trying to get a pink shirt clean. That was when I saw the pink water running down the drain. I caught a little of what she was mumbling.

"Stupid, Barbie girls, think they can ruin the most expensive outfits I've ever made, and paint too! I mean come on!" She grumbled.

Ahh, so that's why the water was running pink. It made sense now. Not two minutes later, another girl came storming in.

"Bella, please put the dress on, and those shoes. It will look fabulous on you." I heard one of them say. When the cubicle she went into was locked, I looked over mine and found the pixie girl still at the sink, so the other girl must be called Bella. When the cubicle unlocked and the girl walked out, I heard the pixie squeal, "Bella, you look gorgeous! Edward is going to flip when he sees you!"

Edward? That snapped me back. There is only one Edward in this school, and he is my brother.

"What are you talking about? Edward doesn't like me, and he's a player." The second girl replied. At least she knows to stay away from them. I wouldn't want yet another group of girls getting hurt because of my idiots for brothers.

"Bella, sis, do you see the way he looks at you? Player or not, he likes you and you like him. You said he kissed you right? Well what did it feel like?" HE KISSED HER? Ohh, he is soo dead! He kissed a girl who was new to the school! How low could he get? Sure nearly every girl falls for his charm, but there might be some girls who could resist and obviously she was one of them.

"Um, I guess it felt okay, but it was wierd too. Not wierd as in bad wierd, but wierd as in electric wierd. I don't know, but I know that nothing is going to happen between me and Edward, mainly because I am not going to let myself get hurt like that again. And anyways Alice, you've got Jasper to worry about. He likes you too, AND you like him." Again? This girl has been hurt before? If Edward touches her, he will have me to deal with! Jasper? If she likes Jasper, then she can go for it and if he likes her too then I think they'd be good for each other.

"Jasper does not like me. If he liked me so much, then he would stop being such a player." You've only known him for a day! Alice and Bella, nice names. Just give them a chance! I would do anything for them to stop their player ways.

"But then it would be the same with Edward, if he really liked me. But he doesn't 'cause he hasn't." I repeat, you have only known them for a day! "Lets get to music, Ali. Lets show them what we can do!" Bella said being a little too enthusiastic. What they can do? What the hell does that mean? Oh wait, they have music? They are going to get a fist full of Edward and Jasper. I really feel sorry for them.

When they had walked out of the bathroom, both in their new outfits, I stepped out of the cubicle and put some lip-gloss on thinking about the talk I am going to have with my darling brothers tonight.

**Edward POV**

Wow, them girls are nice. I have already called dibs on the brown. The other is a little too pixie-like for me and she's a little too short. I walked toward the music room and saw Jessica. She smiled at me and waved me over. When I was there, she just kissed me. Of course I went along with it, I mean it's what I do. The only problem with me is that I don't want to be a player. I don't want to mess with girls hearts but I just haven't found the right girl yet. But when I was kissing Bella, something just clicked you know? After a little make out session with Jess, we walked into music. I flashed my 'dazzling' smile towards the teacher and she melted, obviously, I mean come on! It's me. Bella and Alice I think her name was? Walked into the room in brand new outfits. I saw them smirk at Jessica and Lauren for some reason, maybe it was about what happened in free period?

**Jasper POV**

Wow, Alice is beautiful, Bella's pretty too but Alice is just...Wow. She makes me want to stop having small flings with the thousands of girls. I was now in my Spanish class, but I couldn't concentrate. My mind was too focused on the small little pixie that took my breathe away.

**Bella POV**

We walked into the music room and I noticed the words on the board. It said, 'Karaoke!'. Yes, we get to sing! I was now officially excited. I could see that Alice was just as excited, as I could see her jumping up and down so much that I think she should have wings so that she doesn't have to jump all the time. I instantly saw the tousled bronze hair of the delightful Player that is Edward Cullen sitting next to, Skank number 2, Jessica Stanley. I looked towards Alice and saw that she was looking at them too. So when we walked past them, we just smirked.

We walked to the back of the class where the only two spare seats were waiting to be filled by us. I could see as well as feel the stares that were burning holes through mine and Alice's backs as we walked to the seats. As we sat down, the teacher walked in. She was quite pretty. She had a chocolate brown bobbed hair cut, dark hazel eyes, and was wearing a white flowery shirt and the type of trousers that people would wear to an office building. It was compulsory. I had noticed it as the day went by.

"Hey, Bells, do you think we should do what we did to win the talent competition last year in the old school?" Alice whispered. I nodded with a slight smirk on my face. She squealed a silent squeal and the teacher looked at her funny as I tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hey class, it seems our two new students find something funny. Care to share?" She asked. I shook my head as a no, but Alice was a different matter, I mean com on, it's Alice!

"My sister is an amazing singer and I think that she is going to be the best this school has ever seen!" She squealed as she jumped up. In sunk down into my seat, trying to cover my face. I heard a laugh so nasily, come from a few tables in front of us. I looked up to find that it was of course, Jessica.

"HA! She is no where near as good a singer as me, right Eddie?" She said in that spoken-through-the-nose voice. I saw Edward cringe slightly at the nick name, still not giving an answer.

"Is that a threat, Skank?" I muttered. She glared at me.

"It's not a threat, it is a fact." She sneered. Ugh, I want to so rip off that plastic mask to see if she is really like that underneath.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?" I asked her, whilst standing up also.

"Because, every year, before I am even halfway through my song in the annual talent show, everyone is always cheering so hard, and it lifts me into knowing that i am a prize to be won and wanted by so many people." She sneered back. I heard Alice laugh, so much as she and a saw how the others in the room just nodded with smiles as they tried to cover up their laughs.

"Are you sure that they weren't cheering so hard that they would be able to drown you out so much that their ears would survive another day?" Alice giggled. I laughed along with her, as did some of the others. I was surprised to see and hear Edward laughing too. He had such a nice laugh, it made me smile.

"It sounds like we need to see who is right and who is wrong here! Karaoke contest between Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan!" Miss said while cheering along with the others. I giggled.

"Blow them away sis." Alice whispered as I walked past her. I winked.

"Who wants to go first?" Miss asked us. Jessica started.

"Beast before beauty, Swan." And everyone laughed. At me. Hmm.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Up you go Jess." I retorted in a sickly sweet voice. The room howled with laughter, as she stomped up to the machine and pressed play. She sang 'Don;'t Cha' by the Pussy Cat Dolls. Hardly anybody cheered. It was my turn. I sang 'Fever' by Beyonce. I started singing.

_Oh, woo, oh _

_You give me fever _-

I looked at Edward right in the eyes as I sang this.

_Fever, oh, oooh Hoo, oh_

_You give me fever Fever in the morning_

_Fever when it's late at night You give me fever (fever)_

I started walking around the tables, touching the boys faces_._

_Fever when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight _

_You give me fever (fever)_

_Fever in the evening_

_Fever all through the night _

_You give me fever, yeah (fever)_  
_Fever when you're with me _

_Fever when you love_

_He's so sweet _

_He's so good to me _

_He's so intelligent _

_He's so confident_

I walked up to Edward and put my arm down his chest as I was behind him. When I started singing again, he realised that it was about him.

_My baby's so damn sexy (oh)_  
_My baby put the fever on me (oh)_  
_My baby knows just what to do (oh)_  
_You got me boilin past a hundred and two (oh)_  
_You give me a fever Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Ooooh_

I stayed with Edward for the rest of the song after that because I wanted to make him sweat. And that is just what he did.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care _

_When you put your arms around me _

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever (fever)_  
_When you kiss me and fever when you hold me tight (fever)_  
_You give me fever In the mornin and fever all through the night_

_My baby's so damn sexy (oh)_  
_My baby put the fever on me (oh)_  
_My baby knows just what to do (oh)_  
_And got boilin me past a hundred and two (oh)_  
_Give me a fever Oooh_

_Everybody's got a fever _

_That is somethin you all know _

_Fever isn't such a new thing _

_Fever started long ago_

_Romeo loved Juliet _

_And Juliet felt the same _

_When he put his arms around her_

_He said Julie baby you're my flame _

_Thou give me fever _

_When we kisseth _

_A fever with the flaming youth _

_Fever I'm on fire _

_Fever yeah, I burn forsooth_

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas _

_Had a very mad affair _

_When her daddy tried to kill him _

_She said Daddy, oh don't you dare _

_He gives me fever _

_With his kisses _

_Fever when he holds me tight_

_Fever I'm his Mrs. _

_And Daddy won't you treat him right_

_Now that you've listened to my story _

_Here's the point that I have made _

_Chicks were born to give ya fever _

_Be it fahrenheit or centigrade _

_T__hey give ya fever_

_When ya kiss em_

_Fever if you live ya learn_

_Fever until you sizz__le _

_What a lovely way to burn _

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

I started making my way back to the front.

_Fever _

_Til ya sizzle _

_What a lovely way to burn _

_What a lovely way to burn _

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn _

_What a lovely way to..._

_Burn_

_Fever._

And as the song ended, I blew a kiss in Edwards direction.

Everyone cheered for me, while Edward just sat there, speachless. I giggled and walked back to my seat. I hugged Alice, and then it was time to finish the class.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and unfortunately for me, Edward was my Biology lab partner. Yippy! Can you sense the sarcasm here people? as well as having him in Drama as well. But every time me and Alice saw him, he was always sucking faces. Gross.

At the end of the day, we packed ourselves into the car and drove back to our house.

RosePOV

I had heard about the new girl, Bella Swan, totally making Edward sweat in music today, as it was the new hot gossip. After Chemistry with Emmet, we walked out of the school building, with enough time to see the newest car in the Lott, drive away. Tonight I am going to tell them about the girls.

As I made my way up to the house, I started thinking about how I was going to do this. It came to in a split second, so as soon as Jazz and Edward came in they would get a talking too. At just the right time, the two appeared. It seemed that they were talking about girls, as usual. Nothing different there then. I decided to listen in.

"Yeah, and those two newbies! God, they were hot! Oh jazz, you should have seen that bella girl in music, she was all over me! And then she leaves me with a certain little problem! I mean, who would do that?" Edward sighed, exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well, I think i really like Alice. You know? Like seriously like her. As in, I could stop messing around with girls for her." Jasper sighed.

"Man, your whipped!" Edward laughed profusely. Jasper turned to Edward and looked at him with a 'And your not' look. Hmm. Interesting. I decided that I should finally make an appearance. I walked around and into view.

"Guys, I need to talk to you. Yes it is about girls, and this time you had better listen." I muttered to them and they sat down with many complaints of how they had heard it all before! Yaddha, yaddah, yaddah.

"So, what is it Rose?" Jazz asked. I sighed and sat down, across from them.

"Well, I heard about the little fight that Jessica and What ever her name is, with Bella and Alice Swan. Well, I was in the bathroom when they stormed in. That Alice was furious! Did you know that she designed them outfits herself! And they were very nice outfits!" I new I had started babbling but oh well.

"Rosalie! Back to the subject!" Edward sighed, almost too eager to hear about Bella and Alice. I sighed.

"Well, when Bella came in, they started talking about two certain guys that I know called Edward and Jasper. Apparently Alice has 'seen' the ways that Edward here, looks at her with. She hates that you are a Player though, as does Bella. And when you kissed her, she was saying that it felt kind of electrical in a weird sort of way. She said that she knows that nothing is going to happen between you and her, Edward, because your a player and she doesn't want to get hurt like that again. So my guess is that she has been with a guy like you before and he ended up hurting her. And then she said for Alice not to worry because she has Jasper to worry about. but she does like you but she thinks that you don't like her. They think that if you two like them, then you would stop your player ways, but if I know you, that is never going to happen." I sighed as I finished my little speech.

"So wait, the new girls do like us?" Edward asked me in a tone that said that he was so going to play with them. I sighed once more.

"Yes Edward Bella likes you, and Alice likes Jasper. But I can see myself becoming friends with them so don't you DARE try it on with them, because if you hurt them then I will hurt you and I am sure that Emmet will help me." I said darkly. I saw them shiver and I inwardly smiled at there discomfort. "Now do you like them?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice trying to sound so innocent. I saw them nod their heads as if they would regret it. I smirked. "Well, I suppose you two better start proving yourselves." I stated smugly as I got up from the sofa and walked up to my room. If they like them like I think they do then I think they might change their ways. might being the key word here. I know that it would be easy for jasper to stop his ways but for Edward, I'm not so sure about him. It may be hard on him but if he does like Bella, then maybe it's possible. Who knows?

**[A/N: And that's all folks! Hope you liked it, so what didya think? Was it awesome, bad good, okay, rubbish? I need to know these things! Review people, I love you guys! xxxx Jessie Cullen 101 xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
I am soooooooooooooo sorry bout the delay guys nd gals!  
My laptop has been being really bad and blew up on me and i havent been able to get on a computer since!  
Soooo updates are going to be a bit behind because I have also lost my memory stick that has alll of my stories on!  
my life is a total mess right now guys!  
sorry if you thought this was an update but i havent been able to type anything up but i am working on it sooo please be patient with me!  
I love all of you guys soooooooo freaking much!

Jessie Cullen 101 xxxxxxx 


	8. IMPORTANT

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**


End file.
